The Strange Senshi
by Emerallass
Summary: two girls become senshi blah blah u don't need to know all the details it's really funny
1. We have senshi forms

Subj:
**(no subject)**

Date:
10/8/02 8:25:51 PM Central Daylight Time

From:
GLarkns

To:
elijah1028@hotmail.com
  
  
emerallass: **walking down a busy street with anigym at her side** What you wanna do today?   
anigym: **shrugs shoulders** For once, I don't know!   
**they walk by an arcade with a sign out**   
emerallass: **immediately turns around and reads the sign aloud** The new Sailor V game has arrived!!! Come and play it today!!! **squeals with joy and grabs anigym's hand pulling her into the arcade**   
anigym: **tugs at emerallass's shirt**   
emerallass: **gives an agitated glare** What do you want!?!?!?!   
anigym: **points to a guy in the store** Look!!!   
emerallass: **reluctantly pulls her eyes away from the game to the boy anigym was pointing to** What it's a guy!!!**goes back to game**   
anigym: **pulls emerallass from game and shakes her** He's the TAX COLLECTOR!!!!!   
emerallass: Oh my gosh!!! The tax collector!!!! We must do something!!!!!   
anigym: Like what?? He's not a youma or anything. It's not like he's gonna attack us.   
emerallass: **smiles cleverly** That's what you think!!! **pulls anigym to bathroom** We must change into senshi form!!!!   
anigym: **looks confused** We don't have a senshi form.   
emerallass: Oh yes we do! My little dog Candy told me so and said to give this to you!! **pulls out two Henshin pen one orange the other purple gives the purple one to anigym** EMERALLASS MAKEUP!! **appears in a sailor fuku much like Sailor Venus'** Now you yell anigym makeup.   
anigym: **shrugs** ANIGYM MAKEUP ** appears in a sailor fuku much like Sailor Saturn's**   
girl: **knocks on the door** Are you all right in there??   
**emerallass and anigym run out of the bathroom into the arcade were the tax man is standing**   
emerallass: **points to tax man** HAHA! We've caught you!!! You shall pay for your evil doings!!!   
Tax man: **turns into a youma** You caught me!! Now you will die!!!!!   
anigym: **scratches head in puzzlement** How?  
Tax man: Who are you people anyway!?!?!?!?!   
Emerallass: **Stands in a pose** I am Sailor Emerallass and this is Sailor Anigym and... I don't do long speeches!!! **sticks tongue out at the youma**   
Sailor Venus: What's going on!!! We are the ones who are senshi!! **points to the inner senshi and outer senshi behind her**   
**rose appears in front of the girls**   
Sailor Moon: Tuxedo Kamen-sama!!!!   
Tuxedo Kamen: You should defeat the monster together!!**an hour passes and Tuxedo finally finishes his corny speech**   
**all the senshi look around sleepily to see the youma had all ready been defeated by Sailor Emerallass and Sailor Anigym**   
Sailor Mars: Next time lets just ignore Tuxedo Kamen.   
Sailor Anigym: Well thanks to Tux, the youma fell asleep!!   
Sailor Emerallass: And when we blasted him with our powers he just died.   
Tuxedo Kamen: **jumps up and down** I helped! I actually helped!!!!   
Sailor Emerallass: Whos up for ice cream?!?!?!?!   
**all the scouts run out of the store to the Ice cream shop**   



	2. A new day a new adventure

Subj:
**(no subject)**

Date:
10/2/02 10:48:47 PM Central Daylight Time

From:
GLarkns

To:
anigym6@lycos.com
  
  
**after school anigym, emerallass, and her dog candy are walking home**  
anigym: I hate homework  
emerallass: me too  
candy: You have to do the homework if your going to understand the school work  
anigym:**looks very scared** um Emerallass did your dog just talk?  
emerallass:Duh! Of coarse she did, that's kinda how I found out about our senshi forms!**looks at anigym like she's stupid**  
anigym:**alittle disorented** oh ok............  
candy:**smiles happily at anigym**   
emerallass:**sees an ice-cream shop** ooooo ice-cream **drags in anigym leaving candy outside**  
anigym:mmmmmmm ice-cream **orders chocolate icecream**  
emerallass:mmmmmmmm ice-cream **orders mint chocolate chip**  
candy:**sits outside glaring at the no pets sign**  
anigym:**pokes emerallass** look emerallass it's a tax collector  
emerallass:TAX COLLECTOR!!!We must do something!!  
anigym:oh no this sounds way too familiar  
emerallass:where can we change?  
anigym:there's a closet over there **points lazily at the closet**  
emerallass:**shoves anigym and herself into the closet**  
anigym:**holds up henshin pen** ANIGYM MAKEUP  
emerallass:**holds up henshin pen** EMERALLASS MAKEUP  
anigym and emerallass:**tumbles out of the closet** PREPARE YOURSELF EVIL TAX COLLECTOR OF DOOM!!!  
tax collector: **smiles evily** You little girls cannot hurt me, for I am Taxor strong and more evil than the last tax collector yoma you killed. So therefore you cannot hurt me with your puny powers A HA HA HA HA HA!  
anigym:**punches taxor in the nose** haha I hurt you  
Taxor:**screaming in pain** My nose look at what you did to my nose!!! That dose it I'm changing into my yoma form!**changes into big nasty ugly yoma**  
emerallass:eww thats one big nasty ugly yoma. Oh well, time to get even nastier.  
anigym:ooo that was a good one  
emerallass:thank you  
anigym: ANIGYM BLAST  
emerallass:EMERALLASS BLAST  
anigym and emerallass:COMBIND**rays shoot from their hands coming together to form one big ray**  
taxor: **looks at ray and smiles evilly as it hurls towards him. As the ray hits him he absorbs it** HA HA HA HA HA HA  
anigym and emerallass:**confused** How.........  
candy: Girls he absorbes your attacks!  
emerallass: Then how are we supposed to beat him?  
anigym:**raises hand** Oh I know I know!! Feed him Fried Chicken!  
emerallass and candy:**looks confused**  
anigym: You see I know for a fact that all yoma tax collectors have very very high blood pressure one bite of that fried chicken will make them kill over and die!  
candy: wow you thought of all that by yourself?  
anigym:yep  
taxor:**laughs** stupid humans I don't have high blood pressure HA HA HA HA HA  
emerallass: okay he is really getting annoying  
anigym: where can we get fried chicken on such short notice?  
Man: I have fried chicken!**hands it to anigym**  
emerallass:thank you kind sir!  
Anigym:**jumps on taxor and stuffs fried chicken into his mouth**  
emerallass:**stuffs more fried chicken into taxors mouth**  
taxor:**falls downs and twitches on the floor for awhile and then dissapears**  
emerallass: I'm never gonna eat fried chicken EVER again!  
candy:amen to that.  
**anigym, emerallass, and candy walk off into the sunset** 


End file.
